The sinks in kitchens and bathrooms of residences and commercial buildings are mounted against a wall. Usually, the sink has a shelf, interposed between the sink basin and the wall, on which a faucet is mounted. In many cases, the faucet is fixed in place by a pair of elongated tubular threaded bolts which extend through the shelf and an underlining counter and are secured by nuts under the counter. The nuts are often hexagonal in shape although in some cases, wing nuts are used. In addition to their role in securing the faucet to the sink, the elongated bolts are threaded to accept a second nut which attaches the water supply line to the faucet.
During faucet installation, it is necessary for one to reach up into the confined space, between the sink basin and the wall, to tighten the nuts on the elongated bolt. This is often a very difficult task since conventional wrenches are not usable in the confined space.
During faucet removal, a similar problem exists because now the nuts must be removed and the problem of removing the nuts is often more severe because of corrosion which tends to freeze the nut in place. The problem can be exacerbated if the nut securing the water supply line proves difficult to dislodge.
In view of the foregoing, it would be very desirable to have a wrench which could effectively and efficiently engage a variety of faucet mounting nuts in confined spaces. Ideally, such a wrench would be convenient to use and would be inexpensive to manufacture.